Dyskusja:Rukia Kuchiki/@comment-78.88.14.56-20131020160505/@comment-5119631-20131025145924
@Paviola - "rozdwojenie jaźni"? Zabawne jest stwierdzenie, by zwracać uwagę na umiejętności, jakie ktoś posiada, a nie na te, których nie posiada... Ach, ta hipokryzja. Skoro tak, to czemu niektórzy najeżdżają na Rukię, twierdząc, że nie ma odpowiednich umiejętności bitewnych, a wysławiają Inoue, która... rzeczywiście nie ma zbyt wielkich takowych umiejętności? Naprawdę, nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi, którzy zaprzeczają sami sobie (albo raczej nie potrafią skonstruować argumentu...). Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to shounen, to postacie walczą głównie ofensywnie i, w całej plejadzie gwiazd kapitańskich, jeździcie po Rukii, bo... nie jest na poziomie kapitańskim? Zabawne, pod adresem Yumichiki, Nemu czy Nanao (którzy do badassów także nie należą) takie teksty nie padają za często :P Wracając do shounena - w Bleachu postacie, które znają się na leczeniu można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki (i to dobrze znają - np. Rukia, która głównie zajmuje się walką, wykorzystując do tego między innymi swoje wysokopoziomowe Kidou, leczy na poziomie "podstawowym"), są/były nimi między innymi Inoue, Unohana i ostatnio Kirinji - nic więc dziwnego, że Inoue tak się wychwala, ale niech mi ktoś wskaże moment, kiedy ta dziewczyna była gotowa do walki. By the way, łatwo chwalić zdolności Shun Shun Rikka Inoue ("boskie moce", tak, pamiętam)... ponieważ ma tylko i wyłącznie to. Jakby tego było mało, niektórzy mieszają obiektywne ocenianie zdolności postaci z osobistym nastawieniem do jej charakteru: Inoue: miła, troskliwa i współczująca, ma złote serce, ale też irytująca poza wszelkimi sposobami na opisanie, prawie kompletnie bezużyteczna, jeśli chodzi o walkę bezpośrednią, no i dość głupia i naiwna (niektórzy twierdzą, że tylko zgrywa głupią - jak dla mnie, to jeszcze gorzej, bo nie znoszę takich ludzi). Swoje przeżyła (rodzice, delikatnie mówiąc, niezbyt wzorowi, śmierć brata) i nadal pozostała miłą osobą - tak, gratulacje, ale nadal ma 17 lat, i nie miała całych kilkudziesięciu lat na siedzenie w samotności i pozwolenie, by żal zżerał ją od środka. Z kolei Rukia jest zdecydowaną osobą, nie traci głowy w kryzysowych sytuacjach i nie pozwala, by ktoś nią pomiatał - potrafi ostro odpowiedzieć, nie jest cichutką myszką, a wielu to ceni w postaciach - rzecz jasna, niekiedy bywa wredna, toteż niektórzy, będąc na granicy hejtu, nazywają ją "zołzą", jednak fani często zapominają, że w dzieciństwie regularnie cierpiała głód i niedostatek, była bezdomną sierotą i aby przeżyć, musiała kraść, by, kiedy łutem szczęścia (z jej punktu widzenia) otrzymała tytuł szlachecki i przywileje, oddaliło ją to od jedynego przyjaciela (że nie wspomnę o historii z Kaienem); nie wierzę, że to się nie odbija na późniejszym charakterze. Potrafi też ogarnąć ludzi zrozpaczonych i nie cacka się z nimi jak z jajkiem, tylko stara obudzić, przywrócić ich ducha walki (Ichigo przykładem); z kolei sama nienawidzę w Rukii jej bezgranicznego zaślepienia w uwielbianiu Byakuyi... ... and so, and so... ale co to ma do umiejętności bitewnych? Wniosek? Ludzie, trochę obiektywizmu! Ale nie przejmujcie się mną - ja się tylko śmieję, bo wygląda na to, że nawet gdyby Rukia była silniejsza od Yamamoto, to i tak niczego by to nie zmieniło - "haters gonna hate" :))